Various types of tree cutting and processing apparatus have developed in recent years. Many of these devices also incorporate some type of mechanism for delimbing the tree and/or cutting the tree into a plurality of sections. Examples of such devices are shown in the following U.S. Pat: Propst, No. 3,140,736; Gutman et al., No. 3,669,161; Siiro, No. 3,461,928; Maradyn, No. 3,498,350; and Gibson, No. 3,542,099. While virtually all of these devices are capable of performing the numerous operations such as delimbing, the topping of trees, the cutting of trees, etc., manufacturers of such equipment are constantly striving to provide a machine that is simple in construction yet highly effective in operation at a minimum cost.